La desesperacion es como miel en los labios de la pasion 1
by Shinobu Leaks
Summary: Un amor secreto que ha existido en ambos va floreciendo poco a poco en cuando mas tiempo pasan a solas, a pesar de ello Levi se siente humillado y solo, al saber que personas queridas para el murieron y Eren con Preocupación o lastima intenta acercarse mas a el descubriendo que en realidad lo ama a pesar de su modo de ser de ambos.


La desgracia de la gente es como miel en los labios de la pasión…

Porque las personas más buenas son siempre las que mueren primero. Son aquellas que mueren primero… y son las que menos se recuerdan… almas inocentes y puras sirvientes de Dios. Simples mortales en busca de la luz, en busca de un sendero… en busca de algo… algo que fue perdido hace mucho…

_…La paz…_

Ese tipo de personas siempre muere primero… ¿Por qué?... simplemente porque dios quiere personas así de buenas en su reino… lo mejor y puro de la vida simplemente lo quiere en su reino, o simplemente por un pequeño capricho contra nuestro egoísmo…

"Me niego completamente", esas fueron las palabras que le escuche decir a Heichou antes de que todo esto ocurriera… ¿no es así?

-¿Podrías guardar silencio Eren?, estoy tratando de recordar algo pero debido a tus malditos murmullos no puedo recordarlo… ~susurro este mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor aparentemente vacío con unos papeles en mano~

-Lo siento Heichou… ~musito suave el joven algo apenado y con un color rojizo carmesí en mejillas~ es solo que últimamente he pensado que tienes demasiado trabajo, con eso de que los demás se fueron a una misión de entrenamiento especial, haz tenido que trabajar más de lo habitual…

- ~le voltea a mirar serio y frio~ Estas teniéndome compasión o lastima -¿… Eren…?

-Ninguno de los dos… ¿Por qué piensa eso? ~pregunta algo confundido~ Solamente lo he visto muy solitario y con más trabajo del habitual eso es todo…

-Tsk… Mocosos como tú no podrían comprender una cabeza como la mía, además ~se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a su rostro algo amenazante~ El hecho de que este solo no es motivo de que me tengan lastima…

-Me sorprende que crea que mis sentimientos son tan superficiales… Heichou… ~murmura leve mientras camina hacia él y le mira a los ojos algo molesto~ El hecho de que me preocupe por usted es distinto a tenerle lastima…

-Tengo una idea de lastima y de preocupación, y al verte no se ni que sentir mocoso…~dice sus últimas palabras y sale de la habitación dejando los papeles en la mesa~

~el joven se sintió algo herido ante su comentario, sintió impulso de golpearlo pero al momento solo golpeo la mesa notando unos segundos después los papeles del mayor…~

-Así que esto es en lo que ha estado trabajando…Me pregunto que se..~no termino la frase ante el impacto de las palabras subrayadas con lápiz en las hojas~…

-Tsk… y pensar que existen hombres como el realmente, impulsivos e idiotas…~se susurró así mismo ~ Me sorprende que aun siga vivo… el por ser así y yo por tener que cuidarlo y soportarlo además…~se venía quejando del menor y de sí mismo hasta que escucho varios detrás suyo, precavido se ocultó veloz…~

-Oi! Eren, necesito hablar contigo…Ven inmediatamente!..~se escuchó la orden y el joven se dispuso a ir hasta que sintió como pasaban unas manos, una por detrás de su espalda sobre las caderas y la otra detrás del cuello tapándole la boca jalándolo hacia atrás…~

-¿¡Qu—?! ~grito el joven antes de que taparan su boca y lo llevaran a la fuerza hacia atrás…~ "Que sucede, quien es este sujeto…" ~se preguntaba así mismo en pensamientos algo agitado y nervioso~

-Shh…~susurro a su oído ~ cálmate y respira...~se escuchó lo que dijo el hombre al joven~…Eren…~susurro su nombre…y el joven al instante recordó que lo habían llamado, supuestamente había sido Heichou~ … cálmate…yo también escuche eso… ~dijo al fin haciendo que el joven se diese cuenta que quien lo había jalado a la fuerza había sido el mismísimo Levi… ~

~Al instante se escucharon varias cosas caer al piso, vidrios, platos, sillas…~

"Solo cállate y no grites o yo mismo te hare gritar…" ~Le dijo al menor haciéndolo sonrojar al instante…~

Continuara…


End file.
